Ranma ZX
by RankoSaotome
Summary: RanmaRockmanZX, AU. Ranma Saotome used to be a normal martial artist, until he ran afoul of Jusenkyou. Running away from Genma, Ranma finds a journey of a lifetime.


Ranma ZX

By RankoSaotome

- - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. Megaman/Rockman ZX is copyright of CAPCOM.

A/N: Well, here's my spawning of Rockman ZX meets Ranma 1/2. Because of the two stories, I decided that it would best serve me to play Ranma through Aile's story. Vent's is cool and all, but Aile's has more impact than Vent's does. Thus, I'll be going with Aile's.

This chapter is just the prologue. I will have a chapter done soon.

- - - - - - -

Prologue

Ranma Saotome, Amazonian Warrior!

- - - - - - -

It's been four years since Ranma's training trip had ended. At the age of ten, Ranma had reached a plateau he could not pass. This was the human limit, in which Ranma himself was limited to. At the age of eleven, still no higher, and by twelve, he had found out the existence of magic in the form of Jusenkyou. He had been turned into a girl.

What was the problem with this, you say? You see, Ranma was not as insecure in his, or rather her, masculenity at this age, so she merely ran away. No beatings ensued, no insane battles. This was the story of a gender-bending young child. A young child who had lost his mother as a child, and had since been on the road with his father.

Of course, the human mind can really only take so much. The change of Jusenkyou had brought her, eventually, to the Village of Amazons, where they had taken her in for a while. She had not lasted long before her curse was revealed, but still, a child in need was a child in need, or at least to a youthful Amazon woman named Val Kre. She, unlike many in the village, was named after an olden hero to the Amazons, Valkyrie, who had defended the village from the Musk by herself. She had driven off the Musk threat, but at the cost of her own life. Ever since, the two factions had been at peace, in honor of the brave warriors who had been lost that day.

One day, there came a visitor when Ranma was fifteen years old, having lived with Val Kre, his surrogate mother, for three years.

- - - - - - -

"HIYAH!!" Came a cry from a youthful warrior, as he mercilessly struck and parried against his opponent. His opponent, his own shadow, had been countering every mood he made with equal skill and finesse. The two battled, and neither was gaining the upper hand.

"Ranma!" Came a voice, causing both combatants to drop their guard. Neither struck out, instead turning to the newcomer. Though the shadow made the same movements as his foe, the shadow did not speak as Ranma greeted his fellow Amazon.

"Xian Pu! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" Xian Pu, known to many a reader as Shampoo, greeted in return. With Ranma around, it had been prudent for Xian Pu to learn enough Japanese to communicate with the young neo-Amazon, while Ranma studied in Mandarin. He was having a hard time getting used to their language, but Xian Pu didn't mind. She rather liked having someone to talk to, rather than being seen as a mere Amazonian potential. She was a person too, dammit! "Have you heard, Ranma?"

Ranma smiled. Other than his surrogate mother, Val Kre, Xian Pu was one of the handful of Amazons that treated him, as a male, with any form of respect and tolerance. The rest of the Amazonian tribe tended to think of his male form as a bit of a curse to his female one. He knew this, but the Amazons were hesitant to tell this to his face. He supposed it was because even if they disliked his natural form, he had still came to them, homeless, without family, starving, and in tears. The change had been far too confusing to his young mind back then, but, with the help of Kuh Lon, and the other Elders, Ranma had been able to rebuild his self-esteem and accept the hand life had dealt him.

"Were you listening, Ranma?"

"Oh, gomen, Xian Pu. What did you want to tell me?"

"Musk royalty will be visiting the village today! The Prince is looking for a potential fiance."

"A fiance? Isn't that a little strange?"

Xian Pu just got this far off gaze and smiled. Ranma knew she was a little rough around the edges, a little tough to get to know, but she had some secrets that not even the Elders knew about. Such as the fact she was a hopeless romantic. Was one reason why Xian Pu would have a hard time bringing herself to following Amazonian laws involving outsiders. "Yes, but it's just so romantic! He's travelling all this way to find his bride!"

Ranma couldn't help but smile himself. "And I bet you're hoping he picks the oh so pretty, oh so wonderful you?"

Xian Pu blushed at that. It was not rare that Ranma would tease her, but still, the sincerity of his comments and teasing was what flustered her. She had decided long ago she wouldn't alienate him or try to force herself on him, but, dammit, Ranma made it hard to keep those vows at times. What with the constant teasing... And Ranma had an annoying tendency to flirt with her a bit when in girl form. You'd think Ranma liked her, but he sure had a strange way of showing it. "Well, he IS cute... So I wouldn't mind."

Ranma merely grinned, seeing an opening for more teasing. "Oh, so Xian Pu has a weakness for cute guys? Maybe she's hoping this prince will be the one to claim her?"

If Xian Pu was blushing earlier, she was now a nuclear red from embarassment. "Ohhhh, you better watch your mouth, Ranma-chan, or I'll turn you over my knee." She replied with a wicked smile.

And Ranma shuddered. She could still remember how strange the last spanking she had gotten from Xian Pu had been. Someone passing by had commented on how 'kinky' it was, and both girls had blushed immensely. Not to mention... it hadn't felt bad to Ranma-chan when she was recieving it. Long ago, she had learned what it felt like to be aroused as a girl, and damn, that spanking had turned her on. Of course, she didn't indulge in those temptations often, feeling like doing such a thing as self-stimulation would be like acknowledging she'd rather be a girl. Ranma was quite happy with his situation, and would rather not deal with confusion as to which gender he'd rather be.

After all, as the Elders had pointed out to him, there was no known cure to a Jusenkyou curse short of a wish. And wishes of that nature often had unforeseen consequences.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. Now, come on!"

"Huh? Where...?"

"Where else? To the village! I want you to be presentable for the Musk entourage. We want to make a good first impression, Ranma-chan."

"Wait, huh?! You want me to..."

- - - - - - -

"Eeeeee! No, I won't do it!!"

The outfit chosen, in particular, was much less than Ranma was comfortable with. You see, the Amazonian formal gown was more or less a mini-dress. Which meant it showed a LOT of leg. In fact, by Amazonian customs, which many of the younger generation found questionable, underwear was to be as little as the dress.

In other words, her ensemble in question consisted of an Amazonian gown, and underwear. The skimpy, string kind. Ranma-chan's face was red just thinking of what she'd look like in such a thing.

"Oh, come on, Ranma-chan! Would you rather not be there? The Amazonian males are not allowed to this event, although the Elders had agreed that you would be allowed provided you wear the correct clothes and... drink this." She said, before presenting Ranma-chan with a small potion bottle.

"And... this is?"

"It's a solution that'll cause your curse to lock for a day and a night."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Don't worry, Ranma-chan. It's just twenty-four little hours. Then, the curse unlocks by itself. Please, just for the event. Will you please do it, for me?"

Now, if it were for anyone else in the village, Ranma-chan would flat out say no. However, for Xian Pu, Val Kre, and Kuh Lon, the answer was simple. "Oh, alright. But just because you asked. But, be warned, anyone puts their hands where I don't deem appropriate, drunk or not, they're losing a hand."

"No need to worry, Ranma-chan. No alcohol will be served, and everyone is on their word to be on their... well, their best behavior for the ceremony."

'Why do I suddenly feel like this will still be hell?' Ranma-chan was left to wonder, as she, hesitantly, stripped. It was either all or nothing, and... well, she did give her word she'd do it...

- - - - - - -

"Xian Pu."

"Yeah?"

"THAT... was their best behavior?"

"I'm... as shocked as you."

Ranma-chan would have pursued the matter, but she knew her friend for the longest time. And, she knew Xian Pu better than to hide details like... well, as extreme as THAT...

That, in question, was the ceremony. Which, once they arrived, and saw the event in question, gave a startling revelation.

Hell, Ranma-chan had known the Amazons were having trouble with landing decent men, but... to invite herself and Xian Pu to something you'd more likely find in a hentai video than in real life was... Well, shocking. Seeing all those Amazonian women, well, in VERY compromising and, well, erotic positions was more than the two girls could handle. They were only fifteen years old! Ranma-chan herself was nearly bordering sixteen, but that was beside the point! The Elders had allowed two young girls to be present at an 'Amazonian Annual Peace Meeting', which really turned out to be little more than an orgy. Seriously...

"I must agree, those men and women are most... well, let's just say they do this year after year to keep the clans alive."

And both girls spun, looking over at the young man before them. Both girls were still in their gowns, though they had been about to get into something more comfortable. Though, they both were more worried with how he had followed them, unnoticed.

"W-who?" Ranma-chan intelligently asked, before being shushed by Xian Pu and brought to her knees. She was about to question, when Xian Pu joined her and bowed to the young man. Classic position for regarding... royalty... Getting it, Ranma-chan copied the motion.

"Prince Herb, you honor us with your visit. What can we do for you?"

"Be at ease, girls." The now identified Herb, fifteen years old, said with a smile. "I'm not here on official business with you two. I was just surprised when you two fled the 'meeting'. I guess I was curious why, so I followed you both. I must say, I had not expected girls my own age to be there..." He mentioned, though Ranma-chan did notice the amused glint in his eyes. He was regarding the both of them with a slightly territorial look, the kind of look men gave women that they wanted to... wanted to...

Ranma-chan couldn't even think it. Yet, she wasn't disgusted either. However, the thought of it wasn't exactly arousing either. "Um, we were merely surprised in what the meeting was entailing. When we realized what it was, we fled. We, um... Didn't know if staying was wise or not."

Herb regarded Ranma-chan now, causing her to nervously back away a little. His gaze was warm, and the smile that appeared on his face oddly thrilled her. "Ah, most wise indeed. No mere horny woman could catch my eye. I'm actually looking for someone more... well, fun to be around. Not merely a mate, but a companion, a person with an opinion of their own, thoughts of their own. I believe that is what the Musk needs more than a trophy, but a Queen to stand at my side rather than bow at my feet."

Even Ranma-chan had to admit, she liked this guy just for that. Maybe not like enough to consider marrying him, after all, she's really a man, but... Enough to have her approval. Looking over at Xian Pu, Ranma-chan wasn't surprised to see Xian Pu smiling. 'Wow, is she in love or what?' Ranma-chan thought, before turning her attention back to the prince.

"Please, rise, girls. Let's all forget social standings for tonight and merely talk." Though Ranma-chan could tell Herb had an underlying 'maybe more' at the end, but, she figured, what man wouldn't? He was in the company of two very attractive Amazonian females, on a night of 'meetings'. Was that what this night was about? Was it not about the sex, but about the meetings of individuals, and the possibility of love?

Ranma-chan had to smile at that. "I think I understand better what this night is about now."

"Oh? Figured it out already? You impress me, miss...?"

"Oh no. I do not wish to continue to decieve you, pri... Herb. I am really a man."

"A man...? How?"

"Jusenkyou, three years ago. I fell into the Nyannichuan while on a training mission with my father. In tears, I fled my father to here, where the Amazons took me in and cared for me. To tell the truth, Xian Pu and I were completely in the dark about what took place at this 'meeting'. So, I attended, locking myself in girl form for a while. You can imagine seeing the events in question was making me a little uncomfortable."

Herb was silent. He pondered this for moments, before smiling. "I admire your honesty. And yes, I could imagine you were uncomfortable. I can't imagine it was a sight you were expecting. But, please, do tell. You do not seem as flustered as any other man in your position would be. Mind telling me why?"

"I figured out long ago, that the longer I stayed as a girl, the more my brain chemistry was affected. In male form, I still like women only, since the curse protects my male mind's chemistry, but..."

"I get it." Xian Pu piped in. "As a girl..."

"You swing both ways." Herb finished bluntly.

"Yes. And the events tonight..." She started, then licked her lips, blushed, and mumbled something.

"Yes?"

"It... Seeing that... kind of turned me on..." She finished, blushing as red as a tomato.

Xian Pu had to grin. Now, the tables were turned. "Why, Ranma-chan, my word. I didn't know you were so easily aroused. Must I punish you?"

Ranma-chan just turned redder, and didn't answer, making both of her guests laugh.

"Ah, it's so wonderful to be in the company of two such lively people as you both. The people of the Musk are always so formal and dare not speak around me about such things. It's so fulfilling being around people with no such qualms. I am indeed honored, ladies." Herb commented, winking at both girls.

In response, Xian Pu giggled and, once she had calmed down, Ranma-chan couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. Okay, she was DEFINATELY liking this guy.

"Well then, Xian Pu, since you had to tease me, now it's my turn. Were YOU turned on by the view?" Ranma-chan asked, poking the Amazon high up on her left breast. Xian Pu didn't answer, but merely grinned and nodded. Then, shocking Ranma-chan, proceeded to glomp her.

"H-Hey?"

"Woe ai ne, Ranma-chan..."

Ranma-chan's face went red again, while Herb proceeded to laugh. Ranma-chan would be lying if she claimed the glomp wasn't turning her on further, but she was hoping she wasn't showing evidence of such a thing. It was one thing to be slightly aroused. It was quite another to 'reek of arousal'.

"Hmmm... I must admit, the view is turning me on as well, girls."

And both blushed immensely, realizing, just then, that while on the ground as they were, they were giving Herb a free peek up their gowns. Unattaching herself from Ranma-chan, both girls got to their feet, then smiled as a thought was shared. Ranma-chan was hesitant to admit it to herself, but she was comfortable enough with her sexuality to do such a thing.

"Why Herb..." Ranma-chan started in a voice more belonging to a succubus than a human woman. It made Herb shudder for just a moment, before regarding the girls again, smiling.

"We had no idea... Maybe you'd like..." Xian Pu continued, sounding like a little hell kitten, purring slightly underneath her words.

"Us to help you with that...?"

"Hmmm... tempting. Depends on what you girls had in mind, though."

Both girls grinned and went to work. And by the time they were done with him, Ranma-chan knew, without a doubt, one thing.

She was going to be sore tomorrow.

- - - - - - -

After some herbal remedies, courtesy of the village herbalist, Ranma-chan and Xian Pu were ready to see off the Musk expedition. And both girls had made doubly sure, with the herbalist, that neither would wind up pregnant.

You see, Amazons aren't as backwards as you think. They have researched herbs to the point that they can do many things that modern medicine cannot do. Such as having a sure fire way to prevent pregnancy, which worked even more effectively than current day birth control could manage. There was always a small percentage with modern birth control that the birth control might fail. With herbs, however, the Amazons had found a way to reduce that percentage to nearly zero. There was still a chance for failure, but it was so miniscule, it was almost impossible to happen.

Once testing was through, and neither girl would be pregnant, they left to see off Herb, their lover from the previous night.

The expedition was waiting for them, and Herb regarded the girls with a smile. He moved over to them, away from his men. He took the hands of each girl, kissing the backs, near the knuckles.

"Ah, the lovely Xian Pu and equally captivating Ranma. How nice of you both to see us off."

"Would you expect any less, Prince Herb?" Xian Pu asked, rhetorically, making each of them grin. A little grin that held a secret, which confused many of the adults. They had not seen the two teenagers join the festivities. Then again, Herb had left before long...

Val Kre merely smiled once she figured it out. It seemed her son turned daughter was more daring than she gave credit for.

"Xian Pu?" Herb asked.

"Yes?"

"I would be honored if the lovely Xian Pu would allow me to seek you out as my bride. Will you please allow me to do so?"

"Of course, Prince Herb. If it pleases you, I will allow you."

Both smiled and watched the other, with Ranma-chan feeling a little left out, but thankfully not left out completely. Both Herb and Xian Pu knew she was still there, and besides, they knew Ranma-chan would not be able to do such a thing. Sex was one thing. It was exploration. Marriage was a bigger step, one that required prudence for one such as Ranma.

In truth, Ranma was happy for them. Xian Pu was to be married now, later to be Queen.

And Ranma couldn't be any happier for her friend.

Though, her heart ached. Not for Herb, or for Xian Pu, but for a thought. Was there someone out there that would be hers to love and cherish? Xian Pu had found her knight in shining armor... When would Ranma find someone that would love her, no matter Ranma's form?

Little did Ranma think, but these events put into motion a quest that she would answer. A longing for her home, for hope, for truth... and for love.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, just to establish something to those that have yet to figure it out, this IS an AU. Now, many of you may find the following suspicious.

1 - Ranma is more civilized. Answer: Ranma has had Genma as a rolemodel until he was twelve. Then, he/she had Val Kre as a rolemodel. I plan to have various flashbacks to points of Ranma's life with Val Kre to better flesh out the changes in him. So, do not fret. All will be answered about that viewpoint before too long.

2 - Ranma willingly had sex as a female. Answer: Once again, different rolemodels. Ranma isn't so insecure because Genma didn't drill all his sexist views and such into Ranma. So, Ranma was able to overcome his father's influence with the help of the Amazons. Please do not flame me about this, it shall be explained in the story later on.

3 - Ranma is not super powerful. Answer: Believe it or not, the human body can only handle so much. Even in the Ranmaverse, some martial artists cannot attain the levels of strength and speed Ranma used to casually show. For this story, Ranma is not all-powerful, or else it would make the basis of this story very hard for me to work with. I am not lazy, I just wish to have an easier time working with this.

4 - The Amazons and the Musk at peace. Answer: I originally was going to have Ranma and Herb being cold to each other, but as I wrote, I turned Herb into more of a romantic gentleman. Thus, being cold to Ranma would be very strange and OOC for this Herb. Thus, he was very nice. It helps this takes place before Herb was to be cursed in the canon storyline. Thus, Herb won't be cursed.

5 - The sexual innuendos and talking. Answer: Yes, seems unnatural coming from Ranma. However, it was the only thing I could think of to make the humor of Ranma 1/2 alive in this story, by making it more sexual. I am not good at making jokes, so don't expect to laugh a lot at jokes, but rather at the compromising situations Ranma and company land themselves in. Sexual humor, I can do. It's, as said, my way of keeping Ranma 1/2 alive.

6 - WHY THE HELL IS THIS TEEN WITH THE SEX TALK? Answer: I would say more readers, but this story really doesn't need an "M" rating. I'm not going beyond insinuations and innuendos. I will not turn this into a lemon, so no need to worry. Thus, why it is rated "T". If it ever requires to move up a rating, I will change it. So, do not hassle me about it being rated wrong or anything. At the current time, the rating is fine. If you're a teenager, reading this, and complaining about the language, please, take a sex ed class ASAP. You'll learn I may not be wrong.

In closing, much of this has been answered. The questions that are not answered, might be answered in the story. If you have questions of your own, drop them in a review. I'll answer them in upcoming parts to the best of my ability.

Next time, Ranma and company head out to Nerima. What will they find there?

Find out in Part 2 of Ranma ZX, Homeward Bound. See you there! 


End file.
